Mystery Box
]] The Mystery Box, also known as the Random Box, Weapon Box, Treasure Chest, Mystery Chest, Devil-Box, Magic Box, or simply the''' Box', is a random weapon generator featured in all Zombies maps in ''Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops (except Dead Ops Arcade and Dead ops arcade 2), Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and Call of Duty: Black Ops III, as well the Cyborg Rising mode of Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Black Ops III Nightmares mode as the Magic Box. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9J9PhdCjiFk Regular Mystery Box Theme Mystery Box Kino der Toten BO.png|Mystery Box in Kino der Toten. Mystery Box offering Galil BO.png|Mystery Box offering the player a Galil. Mystery Box spawn point BO.png|A spawn point for the box. Mystery Box Teddy Bear BO.png|Teddy Bear. Mystery Box billboard Kino der Toten BO.png|A billboard in Kino der Toten showing the box location. Mystery Box television Ascension BO.png|A television in Ascension showing the box location. Mystery Box Mob of the Dead BOII.png|The new mystery box design used for Mob of the Dead. Mystery Box lock Mob of the Dead BOII.png|A lock, the Mob of the Dead equivalent of the Teddy Bear. Mystery Box Closed CoDO.png|The Mystery Box in Call of Duty Online, unopened. Mystery Box Open CoDO.png|The Mystery Box in Call of Duty Online, opened. Trivia Call of Duty: World at War *The early name for the Mystery Box was possibly the "Treasure Chest", judging by the model name mtl_treasure_chest". **The Mystery Box is also referenced as the "Treasure Chest" in a loading screen tip. *In Nacht der Untoten, there is a higher chance of getting the Ray Gun in the Mystery Box in earlier rounds than other maps. *In Verrückt, there is writing on the stairs on to the barrier downstairs warning that if the Mystery Box is used too often, it will move. Its exact words are "Wish too often and your wishing well will run". Call of Duty: Black Ops *On the pre-order poster, there is a phone number that when dialed plays Mystery Box jingle in reverse. *Weapons that are bought off the wall do not appear in the Mystery Box, unlike in Call of Duty: World at War (except for the AUG on the Wii version of the game). *Xbox LIVE players can purchase a Mystery Box for their avatar. *The spawn point of the Mystery Box is marked by a pile of boxes with a Teddy Bear on top, except in Verrückt, in which it is indicated by a pile of rubble with a Teddy Bear on top. The same goes for Call of Duty: World at War. **In Shi No Numa, the boxes are different, as they are white with Japanese writing on them. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *If a player throws an EMP Grenade at the Mystery Box, the Mystery Box will shut down, the weapon will vanish, and points will not be refunded. *When the Mystery Box disappears, it spins two times around and then bursts into the air, unlike in the previous games where it shakes from side to side. In Mob of the Dead and Origins, it instead hovers in the air and then falls down into the base below it. *Russman despises the Mystery Box, and insultingly calls it a "Devil's Box". *In the June 27, 2013 patch, the indicator says "Press 'use button' for Mystery Box" as opposed to "Press 'use button' for Random Weapon." *Its much more rare to get the Ray Gun Mark II from the Mystery Box on maps other than Buried, where its more common to receive. *The "Toybox" Persistent Upgrade allows the player to have a higher chance of rolling better weapons from the Mystery Box. Call of Duty: Black Ops III *Oddly, there is a pair of pants in addition to there being a head and hand, in the box on Nightmares mode. All of which are unobtainable. *The Mystery Box in Shadows of Evil has silhouettes of a tailed four-legged monster inside which is reminiscent of the Facehuggers within Eggs from Alien. de:Mystery Box sv:Mystery Box Category:Zombie Utilities